Living a New Way of Life
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: After everyone went their separate ways, Jack became King again. However, he was now bored of being King and encountered something that would change his life. Forever. But he wasn't going to tell his friends anytime soon. AU fic and possibly Jack/OC


**I should be writing my other stories and not start a new one (this is my eighth in progress story! EIGHTH...) but I couldn't get this off my mind! I had to write this... I'm going back to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fandom. I was actually watching Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal and reading Maximum Ride that I suddenly forgot about 5D's (should be ashamed of myself).**

**This is an AU fic, kind of. It's actually after all the emotional (not really) ending where everyone went their separate ways. To all 5D's lovers: I hope you enjoy the story! To all ZeXal haters: Give ZeXal a try! I was about to not watch it either and thought it wouldn't be as good as 5D's (which it isn't... Yet) but it isn't terrible either. I decided to give it a try because people didn't think 5D's was good either but look at what happened at the end of the anime! Give it a try and tell me what you think. The first episode isn't always great but neither is the first SEASON. In 5D's, I never liked the first seasoned or the second. The second was okay but not what I truly liked. The Road to Destiny and the WRGP arcs were the best, in my opinion. But really, give ZeXal a try.**

**Anyways, starting to ramble there, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Ah. I'm back to saying 5D's again. :D**

Chapter 0, Remember

A man was jumping from branch to branch, wearing dark clothing to be hidden in the shadows. His backpack making jingling noises as he jumped. He was going through the forest like every other day. The man sighed as he remembered why this happened.

He was in a mansion, staring at his deck and sorting cards around. This usually kept him distracted but now, he was completely and utterly bored. This didn't amuse him nor being King all over the world. He knew dueling was in his blood but he needed something else to amuse him.

That was the day that changed the path of his life.

The current duel King was walking around in disguise so he won't get chased by crazy, obnoxious fangirls. He was bored and was about to turn back to the mansion when something caught his eyes. A swaying bush. There was no wind, no tree branches or other bushes were moving but that one.

_Must be an animal..._ he thought. Instead of walk away like any other human in the world would do, he walked towards it. The bush wasn't big but it wasn't small either. As he was about to touch it, something popped out and flew in the air. Did I say something? Silly me, I meant some_one_.

The person was going to kick the man but he blocked it off with his arm. She kept trying to kick him but he just kept blocking it until he countered it with his own kick, going in the opposite direction. She took it by surprise and fell over but recovered mid way, doing a back flip, helping her land on both feet.

"Impressive..." She said. "No one payed attention to the moving bush or countered my attacks before."

"Woo... I'm the first one then..." the man said. "Who are you?"

Without any warning, the female pulled/dragged the male somewhere else. After a couple minutes, the man found himself alone with the women in a dark forest. That didn't sound right...

"Okay... Let's try this again." He said, standing up and brush some dirt off. "Who are you?"

The women turned around and looked at the man with calm gray eyes. "I am Marissa Coutier. I came from America but studied Japanese. When I saw your moves, I was quite impressed." She examined the man. "Where did you learn those moves...?"

He blinked and stared. "Why do you need to know?" He countered the question with his own.

"Counters my question with his own question..." she narrated out loud. "Impressive..."

_Didn't she say that before...?_ he thought. "What do you want?"

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." she said, determinedly.

The man sighed. He looked at the women straight in the eye. "Then I don't need to know the answer to my question. Look, I'm tired and very bored... So I have to leave now." He turned and started walking until he felt something grab his shoulders.

Turning, the man didn't see anyone behind him anymore. But he knew better. Quickly turning again, he blocked a punch coming his way. He continued blocking the punches until he did and whispered something that shocked the female.

"... Stance of the tiger..."

He swirled and bent his wrist to like a tiger's paw then forcefully pushed forward. It hit the women in the abdomen, making her fly and hitting a trunk of a tree. As she was standing up, she felt a force behind her. She looked up and saw the man's burning violet eyes, filled with determination, a hand blocking her path of leaving, their faces inches apart.

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

Her eyes stared into his. "I will answer your question if you answer mine." she repeated.

Sighing, the man gave in. "Fine. I never learned it from anyone. It just came by blood, I guess." He calmed down a bit. "Your turn."

She pushed his arm away so she could stand. "I am from a secret agent society that no one knows of except its members."

_Obviously. _He thought, but kept it to himself,

"No one notices it but more and more people has been kidnapped, tortured, or murdered for the past couple months. We are there to research them and find the cause of it to stop all of it. However, we don't want the help of police, security, or detectives." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But we need more help. We need you to join us."

"Why me?" he asked.

She sighed. "Isn't it obvious?" Without letting him answer, she continued. "You were observant, you noticed the moving bush while everyone else didn't. You were curious, which led you to examine what it was, not caring if it's an animal or not. You fought back, physically and verbally. You even have the five stances in your blood.

That's why we need you and your power to help us. Aren't you the King?" Without letting him answer again, she continued. "We can't have that. We need you but you must be hidden. So, I'm going to take you back to base now and we'll deal with being hidden later."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... I never agreed to this."

"You don't need to agree. I already told you all this so you _**HAVE**_ to do this." she said. The King sighed. His life was going to change now.

He continued jumping from branch to branch after reliving the memory. That is, until his phone rang and he almost fell over from the sudden noise. Mentally cursing himself, he took out his phone. Why did he even bring it anyways?

"Hello?" he said, in his usual gruff voice, even though it changed now.

"Hey, Jack. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yusei?"

**Oh! Look at that! It was nothing... :D I guess you can call it a cliffy... So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if you haven't watched ZeXal, please give it a try! :D And do tell me what you think! So, please review! **


End file.
